Knight of Tristain
by Unknownstar1212
Summary: This is a story I'm writing about FoZ. It's going to be a Saito x Henrietta. Based on events during episode 6 of Futatsuki no kishi. Rated M for possible use of mature language or lemons.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Hello, this is my first fanfic. This story might be slow in terms of added chapters so don't expect one every day. I might have on up every month or so since writing takes time. This chapter will be very, very, very short because it's just a prologue. This story will be written from Saito's perspective but may contain non-character perspectives. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was a day like any other. That is if your normal day includes being summoned into a magical world with mages and familiars. My name's Saito and I was summoned into said world as a familiar for a pink haired Mage with anger issues. I was summoned maybe a year ago? This world doesn't have many calendars so I'm kind of unsure what time of year it is. Before I was summoned I was a regular guy with a perfectly normal life. Now I am known as Gandalfr or The Left Hand of God, capable of using any weapon you can imagine as long as it's actually made for fighting. I've been living as a dog belonging to that Mage for most of my time here. Not a very suitable lifestyle for someone who's supposedly the left hand of god, but there have been times when I've been treated like a normal person and given respect. I've had my fair share of glory, being a long lost hero and all. Of course there is a reason why I endure the whips, explosions, and kicks to the crotch. And all of that will be explained in time.

* * *

**Meh, I can do better. Next chapter will be much much much longer. Like, longer then a baguette. **

**Also I don't own anything from Familiar of Zero/Zero no tsukaima.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Rewarding Mission

"Agh!" I cried out as another strike from the barbed whip flew across my skin, drawing blood. I've grown used to this treatment from Louise. Whenever I do the smallest thing wrong she pulls out her whip and attacks me. Sometimes I consider reporting it, but I'm not sure if it'll matter. After all Louise is the daughter of a noble duke, and I am just her familiar. I belong to her. In this world your social standing means everything. You have to be high in the ranks to have any say in anything. There are several different ranks that I'm aware of. I am a commoner, peasant, or plebeian. Louise and the other mages are nobles, or aristocrats. Well, that's what I think. I'm not too knowledgeable about this world, Halkeginia, or this country, Tristain. Normally I just do laundry for Louise or fight. For Louise. It's always about Louise, but I don't like her at all. I just put up with it because she's the best friend of the person I desire, Princess Henrietta. I am her personal knight and would do anything for her, even give my life.

Today we were supposed to be going to the Charming Fairy Inn, but I screwed something up and Louise thought the whip would be a good punishment for it.

"You perverted dog! How dare you call my breasts 'The Great Plains'" Louise screeched. "It's not my fault they're completely flat!" "Dog! Dog! Dog!" "Aren't we supposed to be- Agh! Doing something!? Ugh!" Louise suddenly stopped whipping me and released my face from under her foot. "Oh! Right! Agnes asked us to be on standby at the Charming Fairy Inn!" She said hurriedly "Move faster dog! We need to get there quickly!" "Ugh... We have to go back there? That Scarron guy isn't exactly a pleasant sight." "It could be an important mission from Her Highness!" "The Princess!?" "Yes! Now hurry up before I get my whip again!" As I ran for my, ever so dear to me, life I thought about what the mission could be. After all it might be a chance to impress the Princess! Maybe if I do good she'll reward me!

We're now entering the terrifying land that is Saito's mind. Cue the romance music.

"You've done well Saito. Let me grant you a reward. Name anything within my capabilities and you can have it." "T-T-Then..." Saito proceeded to make a loop with his index finger and thumb and slid his other index finger in and out of the loop. "Oh Saito your so naughty... Then let me fulfill your desire..." Daydream Henrietta said seductively as she leaped onto him and slowly moved closer to him to- "SAITO!" The young Princess suddenly shouted in his ears. "SAAAAITOOOOO!" She screeched again. She sounded a lot like Loui- Oh. Right.

Thank you for visiting and have a nice day.

"SAAAAITOOOOO!" Louise screeched again trying to wake Saito from his daydream. "Damnit... I'm getting my whip..." "No need for that!" Saito suddenly jolted awake at the mention of the menacing black whip studded with spikes sharpened to slice through human flesh like a knife cutting through human flesh... God help us... "Are you going to start daydreaming again cause I found my whip." "Nope. Perfectly awake." Saito said after snapping out of his other daydream. You know, the one about the whip? "Good because I've arranged for a carriage to take us there and it'll be here soon." "Great... I can't wait..." I said in a flat tone.

**Quick A.N. It may switch perspectives with no notice so keep that in mind. If I get enough reviews saying to change it I will.**

I did want to see The Princess but being in a carriage with Louise, a wand and a whip Isn't exactly my definition of fun.

"Whew... I got out without any major injuries... Thank you god..."I said as we got out of the carriages instantly regretting saying it out loud. "What did you say dog?" A happy sounding Louise said. Almost too happy... I turned around and realized today might be a day to regret.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I hobbled over to where the Charming Fairy Inn was alongside Louise, in pain. Scorch marks covered my body and I stood out quite a bit. Louise was smiling with that demonic smile of hers... Damn her... When we got to the inn I sighed in relief that there would be other people to stop Louise's demonic rage. In we go I guess.

"MA MADEMOISELLE!" Yep... A day to regret...

After being forcefully recruited into the inn I was forced to work in the kitchen and Louise was forced to be a waitress. Forcefully. After Louise got her outfit on and came back to the inn's pub area I decided to take my seat and get my bearings. I pulled out my hand binoculars and started calculating.

"Number one's definitely Jessica, and number two's Marlene, number there's Jane. Last place is definitely Louise." "What kind of ranking was that just now?" "What? Of course it's breast-" I cut myself off as I noticed Louise directly behind me."You pervert dog!" Louise grabbed my mouth and stretched it to the breaking point. "Louise you've got a nomination!" Scarron said suddenly appearing over the counter. "Huh? Who is it?" She asked getting up. "J-Julio!" She stuttered out "Hi Louise!" Julio called over giving her an obviously flirtatious look to which she blushed slightly. Louise walked over and sat down beside him. This made Saito happy to no end. Thank god she's stuck over there! Now I can continue my ranking! "Saito can you take this box of bottles outside?" Scarron asked once again appearing out of nowhere. "Ok." I picked up the box and took it outside to the alley. It was raining so I stayed out for a bit enjoying the rain. When I turned to go back in a cloaked form bumped into me and gasped quietly in shock, falling over. "I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up." "It's ok. Do you know if the Charming Fairy Inn is around here?" "This would be the place. Wait... " "That voice!" They both said in unison, the one with the cloak throwing it off. "Princess!" I said in shock. "Princess I'm so sor- " "Sh." The Princess quickly said covering Saito's mouth. Suddenly I heard some people shouting as royal guards ran past the alley we were in.

We went up to the room me and Louise got. "I don't know what happened, but I'll go get Louise." I sighed. I didn't really want to get Louise, I was hoping for some time alone with the Princess, but I'm Louise's familiar so we have to go together in missions... "Wait, Saito, I'm here to borrow your strength..." The Princess said blushing slightly "W-What?" " I need you to be my bodyguard." She said, with those gorgeous eyes staring straight at me... So I did what any man in their right mind would do. I faked a sigh to make myself seem reluctant "I guess I can't say no to non other then The Queen herself..." The Princess got noticeably exited even though she probably tried to hide it. "It's not dangerous right? Louise would have my head if I put you in danger." Her facial expression just plain out flipped into a look of awkwardness which, normally means, yes. I sighed again, this time for real. "D-Don't worry about it." "Okay." "Anyways I'm going to need to change. Saito do you have any clothes that would make me look like a plebeian?" I checked through the chest of clothes behind me only seeing Louise's clothes. "All I can find is Louise's school uniform." "That's fine. Could you please hand me the clothes?" She asked calmly. Too calmly. As I turned around to hand them to her I saw her completely uncovered backside and couldn't help but blush. My hand immediately flew up to cover my eyes as I handed her the clothes. "H-Here." She took the clothes and started to put them on. I couldn't help but peek and my eyes land directly on The Princess's half exposed breasts. That's when I realized, Louise's chest is so flat compared to The Princess's. Will her clothes really fit? "The shirts a bit tight..." I turned around and starting blushing like mad. First place has officially been given to The Princess. "Ok, let's go." The Princess commanded. We left the inn and went out to the alley, with the Princess disguised in Louise's way too small school uniform and her hair tied up in a ponytail. "Looks like they're checking everyone... How are we going to get past?" I questioned. "Hiding our faces would seem suspicious. Saito, put your arm around me." "W-What? Ok..." I slowly put my arm around The Princess's shoulders. We started to walk past the guards. "Saito, keep playing with me." The Princess said as she grabbed my hand and slid it in between her breasts. I was in pure, heavenly, bliss at that moment. My very reason for staying in this world had just forced my hand onto her breasts. It was a moment I will never forget. We kept walking past the guards, who dispatched as we made it past them and went into the hotel directly beside the Charming Fairy Inn. "Princess, is this room really okay for you?" "Yes." "It's really raining isn't it?" I said trying to keep my attention on something other then The Princess's soaked white T-Shirt which was noticeably see-through revealing most of her bra. When she didn't respond I turned around and saw her shaking, her arms around her body. "Princess are you okay!?" "I'm cold... Could you... Put your arms around me?" I didn't say anything and nervously moved beside her. I moved my arm near her shoulders and gently put my arm around her. I recoiled from the shock of how cold she was, and then lowered my arm again holding her close to me.

"Open up! This is the royal guard! We're here on emergency business! Open the door or we'll force it open!" A voice suddenly came yelling, and pounding on the door. "Princess what do we do!" I asked in fear of her getting caught. "There's no other option..." She started undoing the buttons of her shirt and suddenly catching Saito of guard kissed him directly on the lips pressing her breasts against his chest. She had caught him about to say something causing their tongues to slide into each other's mouths, pulling back immediately. "I'm opening this door!" The voice came again and the door flew open revealing what looked like two young, passionate lovers. "Damn... With I could stay to watch this..." The guard thought to himself as he left the room. The two separated as soon as the guard left. "Princess!" Saito shouted in shock. "I'm sorry..." "It's fine... We had to do it..." "Let's keep this a secret..." The Princess then explained her mission and they left to the theatre.

I guess the mission was my reward.

**Well there you have it. Chapter one. It's kind of short but hopefully there will be plenty of chapters to make up for the small size.**


End file.
